I Submit To You
by Lady Minato
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance, he happens to be a Solar Veela. Now he must find out what Voldemort, Draco, and even his friends are really about. Darkfic! Submissive!Veela!Harry. M just to be safe. HPDM.
1. Inheritance

A/N: Okay, so I realized it wasn't fair to make you guys choose without even reading a small amount of the Draco/Harry Veela fic. So here's a tad bit of it. Harry is a Submissive!Veela, and more will be explained, this is just a prologue of sorts. By the way, I've gotten started on the first one shot for my first reviewer, and I'm going to start on the second one soon after as well. I still have to PM my third reviewer.

I will warn you know, although Harry is Submissive he will be VERY possessive of Draco. There will be a large possibility of Mpreg, and other pairings may or may not consist of Lucius/Severus, Ginny/Luna, Blaise/Pansy, Ron/Hermione, and mentions of one sided James Potter/Voldemort;Tom Riddle (It is NECCASARY FOR THE PLOT).

There will be Ronbashing, but only for a short while in the plot, sorry. I love Ron.

Also HARRY IS DARKER THAN USUAL. He won't be perfect Gryffindor, he will be very out of character. I apologize.

Anyways, enjoy, and tell me what you think. Which one sounds more interesting? This is unbeta-ed

Harry wasn't expecting much of anything on his sixteenth birthday. He couldn't leave his rotting family yet, and he was rather sure that he wouldn't hear from his friends either, until he was able to finally go back to Hogwarts.

So there The-Boy-Who-Lived sat in his room, just leaning against his bed post and looking at the ceiling. At a small noise, his gaze fell from the top of his room, to near his closet, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Hedwig," He scolded playfully, "You mustn't make noise, else those Muggles come in and try to strip you of your wings. Although I wouldn't quite mind hexing them in your defense..."

Over time, against his own wishes, Harry had found himself to begin to detest muggles. He knew that he shouldn't blame every single one of them for the horrible people he'd been stuck with all his life, but that was one of the only selfish things that he could possess.

_Selfish…_

All his life, Harry had spent himself selflessly serving others and he was tired of it. From when he was old enough to walk he'd been doing housework for his Aunt and Uncle. When he was introduced into the magical world, he was selflessly saving others, putting his life at risk as "The-Boy-Who-Lived", claiming his hero title. It disgusted him. The studying he'd done for Hermione because he didn't want to disappoint her. The mindless flirting, and small dates he would go on was for Ginny. He didn't truly find himself to love her, but he wanted everyone to stay happy. The chess he'd learn, the taunting of Malfoy he'd done, it was for Ron.

Malfoy. As Harry thought about it, he didn't truly hate the Slytherin. The more he dug around into his mind, he was quite attracted to the boy. He was possessive, too. Hermione had noticed it last year, how Harry refused to let anyone speak ill of the blonde. He'd stopped himself, and whenever he heard Ron say something cruel, he would sniff and comment on how they were too old to be worrying about petty rivalries. It embarrassed Ron most of the time, but there were those few moments when the Weasley boy would go into a rant about how the Malfoy's and Weasley's never got along, which lead to the green eyed boy to leave the room in his anger.

He'd been ecstatic to find out that the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Parkinson's and some other Voldemort supporters were actual spies for Dumbledore. That meant that even though Malfoy may have not liked him, he certainly didn't want to kill him, and that was better than nothing. It meant that now Harry may have a chance to get to know Malfoy as a person, and not just a Slytherin bloke who was going to become a rotten Death Eater. He was glad that when he voiced is opinion about getting along with the Slytherin group, at least being civil, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean seemed all for it, meanwhile Neville was a tad hesitant about the idea, and Ron just thought he'd gone bloody mad. The fire head didn't understand why Harry would even waste his time, but Harry would do anything to try to know Malfoy a little better.

Harry didn't know when he'd begun to feel this way, but he was extremely infatuated with him. This disgusted him as well, considering the fact that he was another boy. Even though same sex relationships were accepted in the wizarding world, it was frowned upon by muggles. As soon as Dudley found he fancied boys, the ridicule didn't stop by the three. It made Harry feel more of a freak than what he already was. He couldn't win in this family. He never would, he was grateful that school would be returning and he could get away from them, then spend his last summer in that house and finally be free to never worry about these wretched muggles again.

At the sound of another hoot from his snowy bird, Harry looked towards his barred window and saw that the sun was almost completely up, and he stepped down from his bed, and looked around his room, dressing in a casual black sleeveless hoodie and jeans, one of his only clothing that weren't handed down from Dudley and actually fit him. He ruffled his hair slightly and checked himself into the mirror.

While Ron had spurted like a beanstalk and grown into a nice 5"11, Harry had been stuck at 5"6, the same height as Ginny and an inch shorter than Hermione. His slender frame was slightly tanned from his working outside so much, and he was toned out rather nicely, considering he'd dealt with so much labor this year. His eyes remained a dull green, and his hair still messed and splayed everywhere. Over all, Harry was a decent looking person. Not too bad, but not Draco handsome either.

Moving away from his mirror, he walked to the door and opened it with a held breath. _'Well, Happy Birthday to me.'_

**DMHP**

"Boy, get your arse over here and pour me some more juice!" The gruff voice of Vernon Dursely sounded through the kitchen over the loud noise of Dudley's slobbish eating.

Harry mumbled the word "Coming" with the pitcher of his homemade Orange Juice and as he began to pour it into his Uncle's cup, his vision was blurred into white as a hot burning sensation went through his body. It felt so horrible that his hands became shaky and the pitcher fell to the floor, smashing into pieces, and not a second later he joined the broken pitcher, falling onto his hands and knees as he tried to overcome the pain.

Although it was obvious Harry wasn't well, Vernon's face went red in anger at his now broken pitcher. "YOU BLOODY FOOL!" He roared, standing from his seat, causing Dudley and Petunia to stop in their tracks and watch the situation. Dudley's amusement was clear on his face, while as Petunia kept a nicely made poker face to hide the slight horror she felt

Vernon easily ignored them as he only had eyes for Harry at the moment. "You rotten boy! We take you into our house, raise you, and for what!? To have you break everything we own?" A low growl escaped his lips as he thought about the money he'd have to spend on buying a whole new dining set because of the broken pitcher.

Meanwhile, Harry had taken into the fetal position and was begging merlin to release this pain from him as soon as possible. At Vernon's words though, he placed his hands over his ringing ears with a whimper. "Please, stop."

"Vernon, dear, maybe you should-"

"Be quiet, Petunia!" The large man snapped at his frail wife. His eyes quickly returned back to the blemish in his life. It just angered him more that the boy had enough nerve to sit there and act as if he couldn't listen to him, the person who provided a home for the spoiled freak. "Boy! You'd better listen to me! No wonder your parent's bloody well died, they were trying to get away from-"

Harry could take no more as the pain grew. "I SAID STOP." He screamed, and before he knew what he was doing, a bright light filled the house, followed by Vernon screaming bloody murder. He finally looked opened his eyes, not even realizing he had been clenching them so tight that they were a tad sore, and looked up, What he saw amazed him.

Vernon was one fire. His shirt was a blaze and he was running around trying to put it out. It was then he realized her couldn't hear Vernon 's screams, it was as if the ringing in his ears was tuning them out, he could only tell by the movement of his mouth that there was more than likely a noise coming from it. He never noticed Petunia and Dudley's screams either, as he never took his eyes away from Vernon. It was almost slow motions as he saw the man run past the kitchen curtain, which caught on fire as well. Soon the house went into flames, and that surely woke him from his trance.

Immediately, he felt a headache coming on as everyone's loud screams came at him at once. He knew he could save them, but did he want to? Should he help the people who'd have left him for dead if they'd had the chance? He knew his answer, and ran up towards his room. There, he reached under his bed, and with a quick tug, all of his things came from under there, he put on his duffel bag, containing all his things. Harry took an overgrown shirt and placed dint over his owl's cage, not wanting her to breathe in the fumes, as well as he needed to comfort her with the dark for a while. Taking his Firebolt in one hand, and Hedwig's cage in the other, with one last look around, he made his way downstairs, holding his breath as he tried to ignore the smoke emitting from the house.

The sight before him was rather gruesome. Vernon lay on the floor, twitching. He'd worn out his voice box and he was honestly very close to dying right then and there. Petunia was trying to hide away from the flames, while protecting Dudley, who was crying, begging for her to go check on his father. They were darkened with ash, and trembling with fear.

Harry just looked at them for a second, and made to step over his Uncle, taking one step out the house. For some reason, the fire didn't seem to want to hurt him, almost as if it cooled whenever he was near. For as soon as he stepped outside, the flames grew, and he could everyone's agonizing screams once more. He just stood there was watched, face blank. As the house fell from the structure being burned, he mused on how the screaming had subsided, which could only mean they were dead.

At the thought, Harry's couldn't help the small chuckle that was forming. It kept growing though, until he just threw his head back and a loud, almost hysterical laugh finally escaped from him. Free. He was finally free from those horrid people. They were gone! Harry could finally go stay with serious like he'd always hoped. He would be able to leave this wretched muggle life and stay with the wizarding world for good. As Harry lowered his head, amusement danced in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, to me."

But before any celebrating could be done Harry felt pain once more, and fell to the floor, worn out and accepting of the darkness that was sure to take his pain.

**DMHP**

As Harry awoke he heard two voices arguing. He felt too weak to open his eyes so he was depending on his ears to listen in. These people sounded so familiar.

"And you're sure they're dead?"

"Of course, the house was burnt to a crisp and I found him passed out from inhaling the smoke fumes and what I can guess was his inheritance peeking through. It is his day of birth today."

"He's only Sixteen years of age, though."

"Don't you think I know that? How could he have come into his inheritance so soon?" Professor Snape? "It seems as though Potter is still full of surprises." Yep, it's Professor Snape. No one could say his name with such disdain except for him.

"Even though, Severus, what were you possibly thinking in bringing him here?" That voice…. It didn't sound like someone he'd recognize right off the bat. He knew he'd heard the voice before, though.

"Because it'd be quite the troublesome punishment I'd have to go through if Dumbledore found out that I didn't take care of the Boy-Who-Lived when I knew about his inheritance this whole time." Once again, it was Snape.

"Well, Sev, what is his inheritance? What's our little Golden Boy got up his sleeve now?" …No. Harry knew that voice from anywhere. It was Draco Bloody Malfoy! He could feel his face flush slightly at the thought of him. Why? Why was he here? He knew now that the other voice was the one of Lucius Malfoy. So he was in Malfoy manor? Snape brought him here? What inheritance could that blasted teacher be talking about? Unbeknownst to him, Snape had already explained himself while Harry had tuned them out to muse to himself.

He was brought back at the sound of a chuckle which was made by the youngest Malfoy. "Wow, Uncle Sev, so you mean to tell me that Potter here is a Solar Veela?"

Immediately Harry's eyes shot open and he took in his surroundings. He was in a plain room, with black, satin sheets adoring his full sized bed. Standing beside his bed were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy themselves, and right behind them was Draco Lucius Malfoy leaning against the doorway, a small smirk in place as he eyed Harry up and down. That was strange… Malfoy never used to give him the time of day. Pushing that thought away he turned back to Snape with wide eyes. "I'm a WHAT?"

"You heard him, Golden Boy." All eyes turned to Draco, who wore a Cheshire grin on his face. "You're a Solar Veela. A bloody Submissive Veela."


	2. New News

**A/N - Woooooo, it's been a long time. Sorry guys, but I didn't get much feedback on this story so I kind of lost hope in it. But I'm here now, and I'm ready to keep writing, but only if I receive some positive feedback on this. Also, I'm looking for a Beta. To be my beta, I ask that you motivate me, brainstorm with me, and over check my writing. If you're interested message me. This chapter is short, but that's because I just needed to get something out to you guys. Also, remember this story is dark. The love between Draco and Harry is going to be kinda weird. **

**Warnings: None in this chapter really. I think swearing.**

**Pairings: Hints of Lucius/Narcissa/Severus, light Draco/Harry.**

**Disclaimer: Lol I'd never come up with something so cool like HP. Not mine.**

* * *

><p>It took Harry a few moments to get a grasp on what he'd just heard. "A… Solar Veela." He said to himself quietly, as if getting a grasp on the word. "That… That can't be." He said, and he finally took the time to look at his surroundings.<p>

It was then that the Malfoy heir stifled a snort, and shook his head. "But it is, Potter." His enchanting eyes glowed with mischief. "And you're all mine." He murmured to himself as the black haired boy looked away from him. He ignored the sharp look Severus gave him, and decided on simply observing the situation.

Lucius Malfoy stood in his usual regal manner. He looked as if the world bowed beneath his feet, and that Harry should as well by the glare on his face. The dark haired boy returned his glare with vigor.

Green eyes swept just three feet to the right, and Severus Snape was there as well, in his usual attire of a Potion's master. It didn't surprise him in the least, what did surprise the young man was the fact that Snape was reaching out to grasp Lucius' arm. "Stop that glaring." He said to the man scoldingly. ""I was given strict orders to keep him safe and happy."

Orders? Harry's eyes narrowed and he moved back, reaching for his wand. His eyes widened when he realized that it wasn't there, and stood his ground. "Orders from Voldemort?" He asked him with a sharp tone. Harry was told that the Malfoy's and Snape were spies, but by the way he'd just woken up in their presence, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Snape barely gave him a glance as he snorted. "If the Dark Lord knew you were here, none of us would be alive. No, Dumbledore had you come here." The man walked towards the nightstand, and he tapped his wand to it, and the drawer opened easily. "Your wand was put here, so that you could rest without breaking it, Potter." A sneer easily came to his face. "Now I suppose the Golden boy would appreciate answers about his inheritance." He drawled, returning to his chair, and picking up his once forgotten tea.

Although this was a bedroom, it was very spacious. On one side of the room, there was a fairly large window with a table and chairs place in front of it. The table and chairs were a silver in color, and black was laced around it to give it a beautiful design that seemed to be moving, almost as if they were snakes. Harry cringed at the thought. Of course, he was in a household of Slytherin. Why couldn't he have ended up in the burrow?

When he was brought back to the situation at hand by the sound of Malfoy's cane hitting the floor as he walked, Harry nodded, and quickly moved to let the man pass through. A single word hadn't escaped Lucius' mouth since Harry opened his eyes. It surprised the dark haired boy, but he didn't comment on it, and decided to just count his blessings.

When he heard movement from behind him, Harry turned to see Draco completely entering the room, and closing the dark mahogany door behind him. Harry drank in the blonde's looks. Draco was tall, hitting about 6"2, the same height as his father. His upper body had filled out, and so had his arms, making him look stronger. His skin was a healthy pale, and his hair had grown as well, tied back with a ribbon. His eyes were a sharp silver, and Harry was quite sure that Draco hadn't looked like this before summer. The Slytherin was good looking before, but now he looked like a god.

Draco noticed Harry's staring, and smirked at him. "See something you like, Potter?" He teased the boy, a sneer coming to his face as he conjured up another chair, and took a seat beside his father.

Harry did the same, and took a seat farthest from everyone in his own little space. He was still feeling the need to be cautious. They may not be working with Voldemort, but they still didn't like him. In fact, as far as he knew, all three of them hated each him.

Bracing himself, Harry turned to look at his teacher. "So, you say I'm a Solar Veela. How is tht even possible? What is a Solar Veela?" He asked him with desperation in his eyes. It was times like these that he wished that he had his parents, so that Harry would know who he really was. It was always one surprise after another with him.

Snape looked at him for a moment, as if deciding what to say. When he finally found the words that would seem appropriate, his lifted his cup to his mouth, and drank the substance in his cup calmly, before setting it back down on to the table, and sighing. "Your mother, Lily Evans, and the rest of your Evans family has Solar Veela in their blood, and just like only rare children obtain the use of magic, even few take inheritance of their veela blood. You just happen to have awakened veela blood running through your veins.

"A Solar Veela - despite it's name - is a Dark Creature. They feed off of the positive feelings of those around them. A Solar Veela comes into their inheritance by the age of 17. You of course came into yours a year too early. A Solar Veela changes when they come into their inheritance. Their natural magical ability increases. They're beauty is magnified, and gain a natural charm around them, alluring those who are not of Veela blood themselves or mated to a Veela. By nature they're submissive creatures, and find mates within Lunar Veela." He explained to him in calm manner, speaking in a textbook way so that Harry could follow along with his words, proof of him being a teacher.

Harry looked at the man silently. He let his words sink in properly, and Harry snorted. "That can't be true. If I were some Solar Veela, then you'd all be affected by my charm, right?" He said, he said with an almost triumphant smile.

Draco snorted softly. "It's because you're with the exceptions. Veela's and their mates aren't affected by your allure." He informed him, and Harry was surprised that there was no taunting, or any malice in his words. "Go look yourself in the mirror, Potter. You'll see the change, you look delicious, and I'm not even affected." The youngest Malfoy purred with a curve of his lips, his tongue escaping his mouth as he licked his plump lips as they curved upwards into his cheshire smile.

Harry couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening as he stood up, and immediately made his way to the dresser that was on a wall away from the table. His jaw dropped at the sight. Gone was the unmanageable hair that he once had, and now his hair was nicely placed on his head. It didn't grow, in fact it seemed that he might've even gotten a haircut, it seemed so healthy and full. His tan didn't look forced, as if he'd been out in the laborious sun, it dulled out to a nice, even, natural tan. Harry's figure remained slender, but muscle was far more noticeable than before, not the unhealthy look of muscle he used to have. His eyes were a vivid green, almost like they could ensnare someone's soul and that was when Harry noticed, he hadn't reached for his glasses at all since he'd woken up, and this whole time he'd been able to see perfectly.

Harry turned back to the three at the table, and this time his audience could see the small smile on his face. It was obvious that the Boy-Who-Lived approved of the change in him. When he returned to his seat, he remained quiet, allowing the three to talk amongst themselves as he let everything and all the change run throughout his mind while he wondered what else he needed to know. It was hard to think about asking every needed question when you just found out you'd become one of the best looking people you'd ever seen.

"Wait," Harry started, pulling them out of their conversation, and back to him. "What do you mean that Solar Veela are submissive? Why aren't you affected?What about my mate? Doesn't being a Veela revolve around mating?" He asked them with worry in his tone. He would hate to die over the fact that he couldn't find a simple mate.

The Potion's Master let out an exasperated sigh through his nose, and rolled his stiff neck. "I'm trying to be cordial, Potter but if you're going to be deliberately stupid. You should have learned this already" He said with a perfected Slytherin sneer. "Despite one's gender, when you're a Dark Creature, there are exceptions in which a whole race is just submissive or dominant. Solar Veela are submissives, thus making you a carrier." Harry didn't need Snape to go into anymore details about being a "carrier'. Harry was sure that he got it.

"Although this isn't any business of yours," Snape glared at the Boy-Who-Lived, "The Malfoys come from a long line of Lunar Veela." He said, a hint of pride in his voice that was almost impossible to detect. It was then that the stoic Malfoy turned, and sent the man a soft gaze. It shocked Harry, to say the least. Before he could make his own input on it, Snape was continuing. "I am not affected because I am the mate of a Veela." He said the last part with pride, as if it was an honor. "It's not usual that regular wizards are mated to Lunar Veela, but there was special cases, and special Veela, that this happen too." He informed him.

Harry stared at him in shock. There was no way that Snape was the mate to Lucius Malfoy. It was so strange to even think about. "But, then what about Malfoy? Not Malfoy Senior but- bloody hell, What about Draco and his mother?" Harry questioned, fed up with referring both Malfoy's by their last name, it was making things difficult.

This time, it was Draco who spoke up. This whole time he'd been lazing about, looking out the window with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. A snicker escaped his lips. "Like he said, Father is special. He was born with two mates. My mother is a Solar Veela as well, though not of the same category as you." He explained, his newly deepened voice almost sending Harry into a trance. They were different forms of a Solar Veela? He didn't have time to dwell on it because Draco was still talking. "You have a mate, Potter. Can't you feel it?" An almost wicked smile came to his face as he once again purred out his words wit a sense of sensuality that Harry had never seen before.

Lucius cleared his throat before his son could continue talking. He shot his son an almost dangerous look when Draco looked at him in annoyance. "I take it that you can handle the rest from here, Draco. Behave yourself, and watch over dear Potter." He said, a small sneer came to his face. "Enjoy your time here, Potter. You will be here for the remainder of the summer until School has begun." A cold smile replaced his sneer. "You've made a mess of things, don't forget that you killed your muggle family." He stood up, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, making Harry flinch. "Welcome to the Dark, Potter." He said, smugly, then turned and made his way out of the room, a silent Severus trailing behind him.

Harry sat in silence at Lucius' words. It was true. He'd killed his muggle family. He sat there, his face twisting in horror. "The Ministry." He said to himself in horror. He'd killed people, there was no way that they were going to let him get away with that, even if he was the Boy-Who-Lived. There was another matter as to why he couldn't find it in himself to be guilty that he'd committed a triple murder. He knew that once Hermione and Ron found out about all of this, they'd be shocked. He'd be annoyed to no end about how horrible he must feel, but in all honesty, he didn't feel bad at all. In fact, it was almost as if a relief had washed over him. A small smile came to his face.

"Are you thinking about the death of the muggled you once stayed with? The ones you killed?"

Harry looked over at Draco, only to find that he was still in the same position, and it seemed that he had been watching him. The black haired boy flushed slightly at the thought, but turned his head away from the blond so he wouldn't see his face. "I just…. I don't know why I feel so…." Harry was looking for the word to use.

"Releived? Satisfied?" Draco put in for him with a small smirk. It was obvious by the content look on Harry's face that he didn't mind that the muggles were dead. Indeed maybe Harry Potter was a Dark Creature after all. Harry chose not to answer, and that was all that Draco needed for confirmation that he was correct. "You needn't worry about the Ministry. My father will take care of everything." Draco said flippantly.

Harry shot the teen a harsh look, even though it was sort of blemished by the slight discoloration of his face. "And how the bloody hell can you be so sure of that? I'm not exactly cordial with your father." Harry snorted, and shook his head.

"Because I asked him to."

Harry stopped at those words, and looked at Draco with confusion. "Why would you do that, Malfoy?' He asked with curiosity. It wasn't like the two had become friends, in fact as far as Harry had been concerned, the youngest Malfoy hated him.

He was taken aback when Draco decided at that moment to stand, and make his way around the table, much to Harry's discomfort. He leaned back farther into his chair as Draco draped himself in front of him. Leaning down so that they were face to face, merely inches apart from one another. "I never finished telling you, Potter." He said, his face void of most emotion, but his eyes showed something that scared Harry. They stared at each other for a few moments before a near sadistic smirk came to Malfoy's face. "You have a Mate. You're my Mate."


	3. The Decision

**Hello, again! I updated A LOT quicker than last time, lol. I didn't get many reviews, BUT, all the faves and follows made my heart warm so I updated anyways. Still a little short, but I had to finish this part off, it picks up starting next chapter, hopefully!**

**So I have no idea where I was gonna take this a year ago, but now, I'm telling everyone that the Dark Side wins. Voldie and Harry work together, Dumbles is manipulative and evil. NOW, I have more love for Hermione and Ron than I did before, so things are going to be a little different. There's going to be slight bashing of them at first, but they're going to come around. The Golden Trio gone bad? Who knows.**

**Anyways, if any of you have any ideas, any funny moments, sad moments, crazy ideas or theories you want to see, let me know! If I like it, I'll add it to the story. **

**Now, regarding Draco and Harry's relationship. It's going to move fast. Why? Because Harry has always lacked the love he desires, and with his inheritance, he now has his own true love. They have no reason to wait it out, or really get to know each other, when they're both soul mates. Of course they won't jump each others bones too quickly, but there is an already basic established trust and relationship. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own**

**Warning- Draco/Harry, Lucius/Severus really. Not much of that either. **

"You're my Mate."

The words hung in the air as Harry struggled to comprehend it. That couldn't be, he couldn't be the submissive mate of Draco Malfoy. That just didn't make sense. Sure, Harry had always been infatuated with the Malfoy heir, but it certainly wasn't mutual. While Harry had stopped antagonizing him, Malfoy was still ever quipped with things to say about him and his friends.

Harry's head was spinning, but his face remained impassive at the two looked at each other at such a close distance. The smirk on Malfoy's face was that of supreme confidence, which meant that he truly believed the words he was saying, while his eyes were filled with warmth while looking at him. It was a smoldering look and Harry almost couldn't bear it, but it also filled him with an unknown feeling, something akin to feeling safe.

This was unexpected, but then again, when did Harry's life ever follow the expected? "So… what does this mean?" He finally spoke, and spoke in somewhat of a child's voice. He could only handle so many things, and playing with the emotions of love was not one of those things. This was terrifying him. He'd clung to the little love he felt and received and if this was just some ploy by the Malfoy's, then he would never forgive them.

The smirk on Malfoy's face transformed into a small, reassuring smile, as he finally straightened himself up, and patted Harry's head softly. "Don't worry…" He said in a gentle voice. He took the chair beside Harry, and sat down, looking at his mate with intense silver eyes. "You're my submissive mate, Potter. Which entails that we are bound together by fate. This is no joke, nor is this something taken lightly." Malfoy ran a hand over Harry's, and the dark haired hero couldn't help the reddening of his cheeks as he tried to remain focused on Malfoy's words.

"As a Dominant mate, I'm here to protect you. From now on, even if everyone were to leave your side, I would remain." He told the boy calmly, but on the inside, there was a large smirk that threatened to come to his lips. Of course, the words Draco Malfoy was speaking were true, he couldn't just lie to his mate like that about something so important, but he was sure to tell the boy everything soon. Under the silk grey shirt Malfoy was wearing he could feel his Dark Mark burning, although he was sure it was a trick of his mind. After being called forth to the Dark Lord just the night before, there was no way that he'd be calling him back so quickly.

As Draco thought more on the situation, he could handle this as he usually did, with the sly of a Slytherin, but he knew that Harry would not appreciate it. It took all of Draco's might to fight off the scowl that wanted to come to his face as he realized that he would have to handle this with the upfront attitude of a brash Gryffindor. A sigh came to his lips and he removed his hand from on top of Harry's. He cleared his throat and looked at Harry directly in his eyes. "I must be honest with you now, before we move forward with our situation." He gave a small smile, hiding the distaste he was feeling. "I feel like you'd appreciate it more than us hiding from you, but either way you will not be happy with what I am about to tell you."

Harry stared at the blonde with curiosity, yet with a stagnant fear in the back of his mind. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what the Malfoy heir was going to tell him, yet the pull to know was burning inside of him. This man was his destiny, more sure than any prophecy he'd ever heard. Fate decided long before they were born that these two were going to be together. "Go on," He said softly, "I'm willing to listen."

That was all Draco needed to hear before he broke the sleeve of his robe up, and revealed the Dark Mark that was placed on his arm. He ignored Harry's gasp in shock, and lightly traced the mark with his fingers, a wry smile on his face. "The truth, Potter, is that we aren't on the side of the light at all. We faithfully serve Lord Voldemort." Silver eyes came back to meet emerald, and Draco steeled his gaze so that Harry knew not to interrupt him. "The words 'Light' and 'Dark' don't necessarily mean Good and Evil, Potter."

Draco straightened himself in his chair and gave Harry a pitying look. "I'm going to tell you something, and I would like for you to know that as your Mate, I will never lie to you." He said, and only once he got a nod from Harry did he continue to speak. "Lily Luna Evans was not your mother's true name. Her birth name was Lilith Morgana Riddle…. And her father was Tom Marvalo Riddle." He said, and stopped there to allow Harry to consume the information he'd given him.

The dark haired boy just stared in shock at the blonde. He didn't want to believe the information he'd been given, yet at this point, he knew that the young man sitting in front of him wasn't lying. He could feel it. This new information shook him to the core, and he didn't know how to feel about the situation that was now present before him. He had so many questions. Things didn't add up. "Why would he try to kill us, if we were his family?" He whispered hoarsely. "Why did he leave my mother to muggles?"

The young blonde sighed, and put a comforting hand on Harry's leg. "As protocol, when I came into my inheritance, I was to inform the Dark Lord of who my suspected Mate was. At first, I was deathly afraid for you, and even for myself. I thought that if the Dark Lord ever found out then he would kill us both, or use me to get to you." Draco's hand tightened slightly on Harry's leg at the memory of the fear he'd once felt. "Yet I didn't steer away from my duty, and I reported to the Dark Lord. For a moment he was quiet, as if he was thinking. Then, he lead me away, and all alone explained to me of who you were, and what really happened all those years ago."

"The Dark Lord explained to me, that he'd met a woman when he was younger, and they'd bore a daughter. When she was only a year old, the Light raided their home, and took her away. In order to keep the true Heir of Slytherin away from the Dark Lord, they placed her with a muggle family, and from there, she was raised as a muggleborn." He explained. "It took many years, but the Dark Lord eventually found out that his daughter was still, in fact, alive. He came to collect her from the Potter household, along with his grandchild." Draco sighed and removed his hand, leaning back into his chair. "He tried to talk to her with as much reason as the Dark Lord himself could manage - I saw so in his pensive. She would not listen. Your father attacked the Dark Lord, and that was when his followers took action against his command for the first and last time."

"The killing curse was sent out, and Lilith was the first to fall. The Dark Lord was so distraught in realization that he'd lost his daughter before he could get her back, he almost missed the killing curse that was sent your way through the crossfire. The Dark Lord quickly made a grab for you, and as he did, the curse hit you both." Draco finished.

Harry had sat dumbly looking at Draco as he explained the things he'd heard from Voldemort himself. It was so hard to believe that this whole time, he wasn't even who he thought he was. Was that why he was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin? And did this mean it was true now? He was the true Heir of Slytherin. Harry sighed irritably at the confusing thoughts in his head. "So this means that it wasn't my parents love that saved me? It was Voldemorts?"

Draco snorted at the dark haired boy's words. "I don't know if it was love, but something of the same strength." He said, an amused smile on his face.

Harry shook his head. "So that means that Dumbledore kept me with the awful Dursley's for no reason at all? To hide me away from Voldemort and keep his lie from being revealed?" Harry was not asking Draco, he was talking to himself, and answering questions that he already knew and had to face. Harry's face scrunched up. "So then…. all those times, why did he try to kill me?"

The Malfoy heir shook his head. "No, you merely assumed he was going to kill you. During first year, the Dark Lord was going to try and convince you to give him the stone, so that he could return to his body, and reclaim you as his Heir." He said simply. "In our second year, the Diary was placed by my Father into your bag. That was when the Diary was going to reveal to you the truth, but the Weasel girl assumed it was your diary, and took it." He said with a roll of his eyes, but it made Harry emit a slight giggle, which made Draco give the tiniest hint of a smile. "Fourth year, and your fifth year, the Dark Lord had lost hope of his Heir of Slytherin, and had deigned himself to the fact that he would have to destroy the boy who he'd saved all those years ago."

While this was all confusing to Harry, it was even more confusing to see the way Malfoy was acting. He was used to the arrogant, childish,pompous Draco Malfoy. This was…. while he was still arrogant, there was as mature air about him. He was different, personality and bodily. Harry could say that he was not disappointed in the least. It was a nice change, and while Harry had established feelings for the Malfoy already, he could say that they were growing even more.

Harry felt strange, it was as if just by mere minutes, he was becoming more and more infatuated with the man in front of him. He could not explain it, but it was as if the more he was coming to accept that this was happening to him, the more he was starting to feel towards the long haired blonde. If the dark haired teen could recall in his old textbooks, submissive mates were held under more allure, to prevent them from being stolen by other Dominant mates that weren't theirs. He wasn't sure if that applied here, but it would explain a lot.

He'd have to find a book on mating and give it a try to read.

Before the two could continue their conversation, the door was opened, and in came Lucius, who looked as regal as ever. On his arm was Severus, who looked different than how he did earlier. Gone was his greasy hair from working on potions, but it looked soft, and bouncy. His clothing looked much more expensive, and there was even a happier look on his face, he looked relaxed.

Could it have been that being away from your mate as often as Severus was from Lucius could affect your mental state as well? From what Harry could see, Severus was almost even pleasant with Lucius around. He'd certainly maintained a friendlier face with the man the two entered the room, Lucius gave them a small smirk at their close proximity, and the fact that there seemed to be no hostility between them. It became obvious to the Monarch that the two had been conversing about the Dark Lord, what with Draco's mark showing. Add that with the fact that Harry still looked relaxed (or as relaxed as he could be)- and Lucius was clued in that everything was going smoothly and as expected.

"I see you've learned the truth, Potter." Lucius drawled, his tone was a pleased one. "I do hope that you'll accept our offer."

"Offer?" Harry repeated, obviously confused.

That was when Draco stood, and offered his hand to Harry, who took it tentatively. Once the two were on their feet, Draco looked at him. "The Dark Lord would like to rule beside his grandson, I would like to fight along the same cause as my Mate. Would you join us, Harry?" The blonde asked him, a charming smile coming to his face.

Harry's face flushed as the youngest Malfoy said his first name for the first time he could ever remember. He looked down, and began to contemplate his options. It only took a few mere minutes before he spoke. "... As long as you call me Harry from now on." He said, face never leaving the ground in his embarrassment.

A chuckled came from Draco, and he lifted Harry's head to look at him with a gentle finger under his chin. "I promise, Harry." He said again, immensely pleased with the shade of red that Harry's face was.

The two could have stared into each other's eyes for a long time, but Severus broke their eye contact by stepping forward, and walking up to Draco. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, have we not told you time and time again to-" Before the man could get closer to his 'child', a growl was heard from beside him, and before Severus could react, Harry pulled his body in front of Draco, hugging him possessively by his middle. "No!" He said forcefully. The room began to violently shake as Harry tightened the grip onto his mate. His instincts were going into overdrive at the moment. Right now, Harry felt another submissive coming towards his Dominant, and that was all it took to send him off into a rage.

Lucius merely looked around, and seemed to be unaffected by what was happening around him, no doubt because he's been through a Submissive's instinctual rage before. Solar Veela were known to have tempers, so this did not phase him at all. "Draco, would you please?" He asked him calmly as he waved his cane, making the painting that fell off the wall stop mid air before they hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Draco would have been content to see his Mate possessive over him, but his father had asked him to stop it, so he complied. His arms came up, and wrapped around Harry, while he rested his head on top of the shorter boy's. "Shh," He soothed calmly, "It's okay, Mate. You need to control yourself, Severus is only my second Mother." He told him, shooting Severus a small, apologetic smile.

Soon, the room began to stop shaking, and everything was becoming still. Harry was still tense in Draco's arms. Draco was told of the household Harry was in all these years with his relatives. Draco knew that because of this, his instincts were going to be more keen. Harry would accept the bond faster, but that also meant that his outbursts of jealousy were prone to be frequent and severe until their bond was consummated.

The Potions master scowled and he walked back towards his Mate, leaning on him with narrowed eyes at Harry. He couldn't believe that the boy had the nerve to do what he did. Severus knew very well what happened to Submissives who felt like their bond was in danger. First came the diffusion, which was what Harry had done. Next, was much worse, that was when a Submissive became offensive, and attacked the offending Submissive. Severus wasn't too keen on fighting a child over his own son.

"Harry, dear." Draco said lightly, a small smirk playing on his lips as Harry's embarrassed face looked up at him. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his temple. "We have the rest of the summer to work on that, it'll be okay." He reassured the Submissive.

That was when Lucius cleared his throat, and gave them a host-like smile. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we've already missed most of the day, and we are past due for something to eat. If you would join us downstairs?" He said with a lifted eyebrow, which told them that this wasn't much of a question anyways. "I believe we'll eat outside, on the patio, it's a wonderful morning." He said, and the two older lovers walked out of the room at a leisurely pace.


End file.
